Trippie Redd
Michael Lamar White IV (born June 18, 1999), known professionally as Trippie Redd, is an American rapper, singer and songwriter. Early Life: Michael White was born on June 18, 1999, in Canton, Ohio to Michael Lamar White III, who was in prison at the time of his birth and Tonya White, who left to raise him as a single parent. White grew up in Canton, though he moved to Columbus, Ohio, several times. His interest in music began when his mother played Ashanti, Beyoncé, Tupac Shakur, and Nas while White was growing up. He later listened to artists such as T-Pain, KISS, Nirvana, Gucci Mane, Marilyn Manson and Lil Wayne. White began rapping after being inspired by Taevion Williams, another rapper who went by the stage name Lil Tae. Williams later died in a car crash. White began taking his music career seriously and began recording music, releasing "Sub-Zero" and "New Ferrari" in 2014 but soon deleting those songs. Following his high school graduation, White moved to Atlanta, where he met rapper Lil Wop and was eventually offered a deal with a record label. Career: Lil Wop helped White get started with a professional recording studio. They began working with Kodie Shane and recorded three projects, Awakening My Inner Beast, Beast Mode and Rock the World Trippie. White eventually signed to the label Strainge Entertainment (now known as Elliot Grainge Entertainment) and relocated to Los Angeles. In May 2017, White released his debut mixtape, A Love Letter to You, with the lead single "Love Scars", which received more than 8 million views on YouTube within several months and more than 13 million on SoundCloud. White was included on XXXTentacion's album 17, on the song "Fuck Love", which peaked at number 28 on the Billboard Hot 100. In October 2017, White released his second mixtape, A Love Letter to You 2. The album debuted at #34 on the Billboard 200. Later that month, White released a collaboration EP with Lil Wop, Angels & Demons. On December 5, 2017, White released the song "Dark Knight Dummo", which features Travis Scott. The song peaked at 72 on the Billboard Hot 100, making it White's first entry on the chart as a lead artist. On December 25, 2017, White released the song "TR666" on his SoundCloud account, which features Swae Lee and was produced by Scott Storch. The track was previewed on November 30. White released 18 alongside Baauer, Kris Wu, Joji and Rich Brian. In an interview with Billboard in March 2018, White said his debut studio album would feature collaborations with Lil Wayne and Erykah Badu. In July 2018, White announced his debut album would be titled Life's a Trip and be 26 tracks long; he later trimmed it to 16 tracks. White released the singles "Me Likey" and "How You Feel" on June 22, 2018 and "Taking a Walk" on August 7, 2018. Life's a Trip was released August 10, 2018 and debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 Album Chart, with the single "Taking a Walk" debuting at number 49 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Why His Songs Rock: # He has a passionate and emotional singing voice. # His music videos are well produced and well made such as "Dark Knight Dummo" and "Under Enemy Arms". # His album covers are well made. # He has great songs like Love Scars, Topanga and Taking A Walk. # He can flow pretty well, as evidenced by tracks such as "Can You Rap Like Me?" # He collaborated with good artists,such as XXXTentacion, Juice WRLD, Travis Scott, and DaBaby. Bad Qualities: # Sometime he overdoes the screaming in some of his songs like in "Love Scars 2/Rack City" or Together. # He has some bad songs like Together. # His album !'' was poorly received. # He removed the song "They Afraid Of You" from streaming services due to fans saying Playboi Carti's verse made it the only good song on his album ''! which shows he can't handle people not saying he's the best thing on his album. # His voice gets very deep to the the point where it gets annoying. Discography: Studio Albums *''LIFE'S A TRIP'' (2018) *''!'' (2019) Mixtapes * A Love Letter To You (2017) * A Love Letter To You 2 (2017) * A Love Letter To You 3 (2018) EPs * Awakening My InnerBeast (2016) * Beast Mode (2016) * Rock the World, Trippie (2016) * White Room Project (2017) * A Love Letter You'll Never Get (2017) * Angels and Demons (with Lil Wop) (2017) * TR666+!$ 1400/800 (2018) Singles As lead artist * "Poles1469" (feat. 6ix9ine) (2017) * "Love Scars" (2017) * "Bust Down" (2017) * "Dark Knight Dummo" (feat. Travis Scott) (2017) * "How You Feel" (2018) * "Me Likey" (2018) * "Taking a Walk" (2018) * "Topanga" (2018) As featured artist * "Ill Nana" (by DRAM) (2016) * "Fuck Love" (by XXXTentacion) (2017) * "18" (by Kris Wu, Rich Brian and Joji) (2018) * "High" (by Alison Wonderland) (2018) * "Jump" (by Julia Michaels) (2018) Category:Rappers Category:2010s Category:1990s Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:Rock Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Trippie Redd Category:Alternative R&B Category:Alternative rock Category:Artists Category:Emo rap Category:Decent artists Category:1999 Births